degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/A fresh start or not! Part 3
Eli's Pov I look over at my clock, It was 10:35 P.M. I chuckled as I hopped up and head out of my room. I was just leaving the house when I heard my farther. "Where are you going this late?" He looked concern. "Umm,going for a drive." Which was true. He raised his eyebrow. Then hold up my keys and laugh. I patted my pocket. "Ha ha with out your keys? Be home before 12 k,son? By the way I won't be home the next 3 days, so behave yourself." He said as he tossed me my keys. I nodded to him and ran to Morty.Soon I pulled over near Clare's house. Making sure her parnets didn't see me,I sneaked into the backyarn and saw clare in the window,looking at her phone. I loved her curls that floats off her head and the way see smiled. The times were she giggled and pout she was always adrouble to me. I deside to climb the tree and push the window open a little bit. I could tell I startled her, I laughed. "Eli, what are you doing,other then giving me a heart attack." She covered her heart. "What a guy can't surpise his girlfriend?" I teased her as she smiled. I places a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go!" I wink to her as I walk next to the window. "Want me to carry you?" I joked to her as she pass me with a smile. She quickly jump to tree, almost tripping,making me skipped a beat. I desided to help her the rest of the way. We got to morty and I drove us to beach. I knew she loves the way the sands feels between her cute little toes. "Blue eyes!" "Yes?" Her sweet voice spoke. I didn't know what to say. I slowly lean close to clare, lightly pressing my lips agaist hers. Moving my hands to her face. I felt her hands going though my hair. Getting more intince,she pulled away gasping lightly for air. I got destacted my her bright blues eyes.Then her phone rang, she quickly look at it then toss it on the floor. "What's wrong?" I dare to ask. Seeing her faces turn to emotionless. "Clare." I got more serious. "Oh, it's nothing." She opened the door and began to walk on the beach. I ran after her putting her in my arms. Then she tripped,we were laying on the sand. She turn up, she turn her head to me. "It's so beautiful." She was talking about the night, the beach, the stars. "Yes, You are." What did I say? It was sooo cheesy. She bash her eyes. We found ourself talking about dreams. One of her dream or wish you may say,was to have her sister Darcy back. She kept saying how everything was perfect with her family untill she left to kenya. As we spoke about us, at the end I looked again in her breath taking blues eyes. "Clare, I, I love you." I said without thinking. "Eli I," Category:Blog posts